


Bring Him Back to Me

by bakuGoAway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Injury, M/M, and that reaper became reaper after the two fought and caused an explosion, how reaper became reaper, i am but a poor gay farmer, my poor bbys, please don't judge, tending to my memes, this is in the idea that jack and reyes were boyfriends lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuGoAway/pseuds/bakuGoAway
Summary: An interpretation of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes' past, and how Reaper became Reaper.





	Bring Him Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is really gay okay don't come at me
> 
> i really love reaper/soldier mmkay so leave me alone

Searing, white hot pain lanced through Jack Morrison’s spine as he slammed against the icy ground at Watchpoint: Switzerland. The air was forced from his lungs and his eyes were blown wide open; blood trickled from his nose and mouth as he watched the flames from the explosion simmer down. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.” Jack’s breathing stuttered and then picked up, doing double time as he frantically searched the desolate battlefield. He couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t be gone. He scoured the area desperately, hunting for any hint of movement or life. It wasn’t until he noticed a blood soaked, dust-caked beanie lying in the dirt that he found Reyes.

“Gabriel!” Jack knelt down, his dirty blond hair falling into his grime streaked face. “Gabriel, wake up. Wake up, Gabriel!” The man’s body was broken and mangled beneath him, bones poking out in places they shouldn’t and dark blood glistening against his dusky brown skin. A rattling breath shuddered out of his chest, more blood dripping from his lips. 

“Thank God,” Jack said fervently, kneeling down and picking Gabriel up. The smallest of groans pushed from Gabriel’s mouth, sending another wash of grateful relief through Jack. He’s alive. He’s ALIVE. Trying to cause as little jostling as possible, Jack jogged over to his Jeep, opening the door with one hand and gently laying Gabriel down in the back seat. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I’ll fix this, I promise.” 

All of the hatred he had felt for Gabriel, all the betrayal and vitriol from the battle was gone. All he felt was guilt and mind numbing fear for the man he had loved for years. The worst part was that he had done this. HE had given in to the bitterness and hatred and agreed to leave the Blackwatch base to fight Gabriel. HE had ignored the feeling that something bad was going to happen. HE had thought that if something happened to Gabriel, then he would deserve it for ignoring everything they had together and challenging Jack. 

Ignoring the dull ache in his ribs, Jack drove swiftly but carefully to where he knew Angela Ziegler, so-called the Guardian Angel, worked. It was after hours, but he knew she would be there. She always stayed after hours to take care of extra paperwork and research. He jumped out of the car and banged on the door, trying as hard as he could not to jostle Gabriel too much.

“I told you, we are closed!” Angela’s voice rang from inside, a tone of annoyance coloring it. 

“Angela, it’s Jack Morrison. From Blackwatch? I need your help. Something happened. Please, open the door.” He didn’t know if it was tense desperation in his voice, or if it was simply because it was someone she knew, but Angela opened the door, her expression morphing from frustration to horror in a second.

“Jack, I don’t have - Mein Gott, is that Gabriel?! Come in, hurry, come in!” Angela quickly ushered Jack inside, her mind racing a mile a minute to find a solution to the broken man who stood before him. “What happened?” Jack shook his head, rushing to place Gabriel onto an operating table. 

“There’s no time, Angela! Help him, please, you have to. You’re my last chance.” Angela frowned and quickly put on a facemask, running to set everything up. 

“Go sit in the other room. You’re not going to want to see this.”

————————

“Morrison! Come here.” Jack shot up from the chair so quickly that a sharp pain shot through his bruised ribs. He rushed into the room where Angela had been operating. 

“Jack…” He felt his stomach drop when he saw the look in Angela’s eyes. He looked over at Gabriel; he seemed to be in better condition, but his breathing was shallow and agony was written in the lines of his unconscious expression. 

“Angela, please,” he pleaded. “I’ll pay you anything. I’ll do anything, I’ll beg. There has to be something we can do.” 

“Jack, he’s not going to make it. He has internal bleeding too severe for one doctor to treat, and it’s possible that he has brain damage. I’m sorry, Jack.” Desperation and frustration flashed in Jack’s blue eyes. 

“Dammit, Angela! I know there’s something you can do! I’ve heard about those experiments, Ziegler, I know what you can do.” He was shaking now. “Please, save him. Please.” Angela shook her head, her brows furrowed. 

“Jack, I… That has repercussions. None of the experiments have been… viable.” She shook her head again. 

“You have to try. Please.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself against what she was about to do. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. Help me take him into the back. Be gentle.” Together, they lifted Gabriel and swiftly moved him to the large lab in the back of the building. Angela arranged a series of tubes on a table before placing an IV in Gabriel’s arm. Upon closer inspection, Jack realized that the tubes contained a swirling black… something. It didn’t seem to be quite a gas or quite a liquid, but something in between. 

“These injections are designed to force Gabriel’s cells to regenerate at 15 times the natural speed. If they work the way they’re supposed to, he should be good to go in a few days.” She pressed the plunger down on the syringe, tension visible in her arms as she forced the strange substance into Gabriel’s veins. 

Suddenly, a scream wrenched itself from Gabriel’s throat as his back arched against the table. Before he could move, Angela grabbed Jack’s arm. 

“Don’t touch him! It’s working. It’s going to hurt, but it should help him.” Curling tendrils of black smoke rose from Gabriel’s skin, turning it an ashen gray-brown color. The screams continued as Gabriel thrashed, and Angela quickly tied down his wrists and ankles. 

“To keep him from hurting himself,” she murmured, her eyes conflicted. 

After what seemed like hours, Gabriel calmed down, his chest rising and falling heavily. Jack took his hand, his azure eyes searching Gabriel’s face for any sign of life. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. This is all my fault.” Then, something changed. More smoke started pouring off of him, and his form seemed to shudder between being corporeal and ethereal, Jack’s hand phasing through Gabriel’s. 

“Angela! What’s happening?” Angela shook her head, her face etched with confusion. 

“I… I don’t know. This has never happened in the experiments. Usually they just…” She didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she pulled the rolling operating table to the far wall, placing Gabriel underneath a machine that looked like a massive microscope. 

A startled gasp escaped Angela. 

“Oh my goodness… I… This shouldn’t be possible…” Jack shook his head, trying to peer over her shoulder. 

“What? What’s happening to him?” Angela turned around. 

“His cells are decaying and regenerating at an impossible rate. He’s… stuck. In a sort of limbo, I think.” Jack looked at the wraith-like form on the table. 

“But he’s alive? He’ll be okay?”

“If you can call that alive… then yes.” Jack nodded. 

“Then it’s enough.”


End file.
